Two pairs to form
by Solynn Galaxy
Summary: Oneshot: Kyoya loves Madoka, Gingka loves Hikaru...and then ? (forgive me but I had no ideas for this summary - -) Kyoya x Madoka, Gingka x Hikaru


**...I don't know what to say, just that it made a long time since I've post something on this site and since I've wrote something in english...(thanks school -_-) Anyway, this is the first time I write a story without yaoi (I'm a big yaoi fan), but I really wanted to try to wrote one. So, I say read and enjoy. Don't read if you don't like the pairings.**

**Title:**Two pairs to form

**Summary:**Kyoya loves Madoka, and Gingka loves Hikaru...and then ?

**Pairings:**Kyoya x Madoka, Gingka x Hikaru

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A red haired boy was running like a crazy in the direction of a place that we knew very well. He was holding a huge bunche of flowers and had a big idiot smile on his face.

«I was waiting this moment since so much time ! Here I come, my love :D ! » he yelled.

The people around him looked at him with wide eyes, wondering why he yelled like that. But the boy didn't noticed it, too much concentrate on his thoughts. While coming to the long-awaited place, he speeded up before enter and go down like a rocket.

«Madoka, it's me ! Did you finish reparing Pegasus ?! » he asked.

A brown haired girl sitting at her desk turned around and adressed a smile at her friend.

«Gingka, you just came at the right time ! I've just finished to repair it.

-That's true ?! PLEASE GIVE ME *O* ! »

Madoka complied and hold out her hand, where was the blue beyblade. Gingka hurried to take it.

«Be more careful next time Gingka, I've found a lot of scratches on Pegasus, it took me time top repair it.

-Ooooh I missed you sooooo much Pegasus *-* ! To be separated from you has been a horrible trial ! he said while caressing his beloved beyblade against his cheek. But now that we are finally together all everything is fine ! I love you so much you know ^-^ !

-You could listen me when I'm talking to you -_-'... »

Everytime Gingka was caressing and lovingly talking to his beyblade, he didn't listen anymore. Madoka found his behaviour exagerated, but it amused her. He was ridiculous when he did that, but at the same time it was rather cute. It was like the redhead was talking to his girlfriend that he didn't see for days. Talking about a grilfriend, the mechanic noticed the multicolored bunch of flowers Gingka was holding in his free hand.

«By the way Gingka...

-Yes ?

-What are you doing with a bunch of flowers in your hand ? » she asked.

Immediately Gingka's cheeks became as red as cherries.

«W-Well...um...that's...'##'

-You're so cute when you're red like this ^-^! Madoka said with an amused smile.

-That's not funny '##' ! the redhead replied.

-So, who for those flowers are ? For me ?

-...No...

-...Reassure me, it's not for Pegasus ?

-N-No ! Of course no ! Why do you ask me that ?!

-Just to know...so ? Answer me ! »

Gingka hesistated, before answer with a shy voice :

«It's for Hikaru...

-...That's true ?! You're in love with Hikaru ?!

-Yes... »

Madoka jumped into Gingka's arms.

«Why didn't you tell me earlier ?! she exclaimed. That's wonderful !

-Madoka you're strangling me...

-Sorry, but that's wonderful that you finally are interested in something else that beyblade and hamburgers ! That is so cute ^-^ ! So you 've got a bunch of flowers to go tell her your feelings ?! That's so romantic !

-Madokaaaa, if you continues I'm gonna die ! »

The mechanic moved away from his friend. It would have been too bad if he died without confess his love, right ?

«Now, we're gonna run as far as the WBBA headquarters so you can tell Hikaru that you love her !

-We ?

-I want to be here to see that ! It's gonna be so cute ! »

Suddenly, some noise has been heared upstairs. The noise got closer, then someone began to go down, who revealed to be a boy with dark green hair and beautiful blue eyes, that the two friends immediately recognized.

«Hello Kyoya ! Madoka said.

-Hi Kyoya ! Gingka exclaimed with a big smile. How are you ? »

This one glared at him, which scared the redhead. He seemed angry at him, and he didn't understand why.

«I was not expecting to se you here Kyoya, Madoka went on. What brings you here ?

-If you could repair Leone... »

Only just Kyoya had give her his beyblade that he went up, without talking, obviously irritated.

«Kyoya seems to be angry, don't you think Gingka ? Madoka asked.

-...Yes, he answered, and I have the impression that he's mad at me...but I don't know why...

-So you should go talk to him, while I begin to repair Leone. »

Gingka hurried to went up and go out the B-Pit, afraid Kyoya might be gone. Luckily he was a little farer, standing against a wall.

«Hey Kyoya ! »

While the redhead was running towards him, the green-haired boy, having heared his call, looked at him without moving.

«What do you want ? he asked with a not very kind voice.

-Well...you seem angry at me...and I'm worry about it...

-You couldn't understand.

-Yes I can ! Why are you mad at me ? Gingka asked while getting closer to him. If I did something which hurt you have to tell me !

-...Why don't you leave me alone and go back to Madoka ?

-...What are you talking about ?

-Don't act like an idiot, you know very well what I'm talking about ! he suddely screamed.

-B-But I don't know-

-Don't make fun of me ! »

Kyoya catched Gingka's jacket and glared at him.

«You think I didn't saw you when you were running at the B-Pit with your stupid smile while yelling «I'm coming my love » and stuff like that ?! And you think I didn't hear you talking to Madoka ?! You were saying she had missed you so much and that now that you were together all will be good ! And I heard Madoka screaming «Why didn't you tell me earlier ?! That's wonderful ! » ! You think I didn't understand ?! »

He set Gingka free.

«...But Kyoya, that's not what you think-

-Don't even try to lie just to not make me sad. I all understood. So please, just leave me and go with her... »

The green-haired boy was about to leave when Gingka take his hand. He turned over him.

«What ?

-Kyoya...you're wrong. I swear it's not what you think. I'm not in love with Madoka.

-You're lying !

-No I'm not ! I don't love Madoka and Madoka doesn't love me ! We're just friends ! he assured.

-...

-Please, trust me..., he said while looking at him. I don't want to see you sad just because of this... you should just go to her and tell her the truth :), he added with smiling.

-What, the truth ?

-Aw, come on Kyoya, I know I'm not the smartest guy in Universe, but I understood that if you were angry at me, that's because you were jealous...you're in love with Madoka, right ? »

Kyoya looked at his rival. He had his usual big idiotic and warm smile. He knew if he tried to lie Gingka would feel it. He sighed while slightly blushing.

«Yeah.

-Ha, I knew it :D ! I'm very happy for you Kyoya ^-^ ! Now you must go to her and tell her, and then you will make a happy couple and love each other forever !

-Yeah, sure...and Gingka ?

-Yes :) ?

-Could you let go of my hand please ? Those people are looking at us. »

The redhead saw that some on the other pavement were looking at them suspiciously. He suddely blushed and panicked.

«T-That's not what you think ! he said while releasing his hand. I'm not in love with Kyoya ! He's just my best friend, right ? I've just took his hand because I was happy he was finally in love with someone ! But not with me right ?! With a girl !

- -_-' I hope there is no yaoi fangirl around here... »

When the people leaved, Kyoya asked something which he remembered.

«But Gingka, if you were not talking about Madoka when you were acting like someone in love, what were you talking about ?

-...I was talking about Pegasus..., Gingka said while blushing.

-...About your beyblade ?! Kyoya exclaimed.

-Yes...But you understand, Pegasus means so much to me ! Gingka said. She's my partner ! I can't live without her by my side ! I like her so much !

-...-_- You're talking like Pegasus was your girlfriend...by the way, why do you have a bunch of flowers if it's not for Madoka ? That's not for your lovely beyblade at least ?

-No that's not for Pegasus ! Madoka already asked me that !

-So, who is it for ? Kyoya asked.

-Well... »

Gingka blushed a lot.

«...I can't tell you.

-Why ? I'm not gonna take a micro and yell «Gingka Hagane has a girlfriend ! », you know.

-...Well...since a long time...I'm love with Hikaru... »

His answer surprised Kyoya a little. He didn't think Gingka could be in love with other thing that his beyblade and hamburgers.

«I must admit I'm surprised. But at least that means you not only think about Pegasus, beyblade and food. So you planned to go to tell her today ?

-Yes...and Madoka wanted to come with me because she wanted to see that...but before, you have to tell Madoka that you love her :D ! Come on Kyoya ! he said while taking his arm.

-Hey ! »

After being come back at the B-Pit, the two boys stopped in front of the stairs.

«But I should I tell her ?

-Aw, it's easy, just tell her you love her ! »

Gingka pushed his friend in the stairs.

«Go Kyoya ! he smiled. I'm with you ! »

The green-haired boy went downstairs, while wondering what he could tell. Madoka, who have heard that someone was going down, turned and saw Kyoya.

«Kyoya ! You don't seem angry anymore. You talked with Gingka ? she asked.

-...Yeah, it was nothing.

-I'm happy you made it up with Gingka. He was sad to see you were angry at him, you know. »

A silence set in between the two.

_'What could I say ?! And if she didn't love me ?! And what will she say ?! And what am I thinking, I just have to talk !'_

He raised his head and saw Gingka, who was smiling like an idiot and whispering something to encourage him.

«...Madoka ?

-Yes ? » she turned towards him.

Kyoya started feeling nervous. He hated that.

«I...uh...I've something to tell you...since a long time, I...

-You ? »

He suddely took Madoka's hands in his.

«I love you ! Do you want to go out with me ?! » he screamed quickly.

He was staring at her, waiting for an answer. The mechanic blushed, but not as much as him.

«...Well, I wasn't expecting this from you..., she said nervously, but...I say yes Kyoya ! »

Madoka stood up and hugged her new boyfriend. She had fell in love with Kyoya since a long time, but had never told him because she was afraid that he would reject her, and because he didn't seem to be very interested into love and things like that. From his part, Kyoya was relieved. He has been afraid that Madoka was in love with Gingka and vice versa, so that he could not tell her his feelings. He smiled and wrapped in arms around her, before looking at each other and going into a sweet kiss.

_'They're cute ^-^ !'_ Gingka thought.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After the romatic moment between his friends, them and Gingka went to the WBBA headquarters so that Gingka can confess his love at his turn.

«I can't to see Hikaru and you together, it's gonna be so cute ! Madoka said.

-I hope we won't disturb her during his work...

-On the contrary, she will be happy to do something else than arrange papers during hours...

-I'm counting on you Gingka to not ruin the moment ! »

Once arrived, they made for Hikaru's office. The more they approached, the more Gingka's heart was beating faster. He was dreading this moment; what will say Hikaru when he will tell her ? He never really thought at this question, and was suddely kinda afraid of her answer. Madoka noticed his friend was worried, so she put her hand on his shoulder.

«Don't worry Gingka, we're with you ! she said while smiling.

-Thanks Madoka, the redhead smiled at his turn.

-Kyoya, say something !

-...Just tell her and then go make a happy couple and marry and have kids. »

Gingka blushed while Madoka scolded his new boyfriend. A few minutes later, the three teens arrived in front of Hikaru's office. The redhead's heart was beating very fast.

_'Come on Gingka, you can do it !'_

He turned a last time towards his friends, who smiled at him, before knocking and entering slowly. He saw a Hikaru sit at her desk, several stack of files on top of it. She seemed to be so busy that she even didn't notice him.

«They're so many papers, I'll never pull through... » she said slightly annoyed.

Then she raised her head and see a blushing and nervous Gingka near the door. She immediatly smiled.

«Hi Gingka !

-Uh...hi Hikaru, how are y-

-You can't know how happy I am to see you ! I'm with this ton of files since the morning and I thought I would never end this ! she explained. I'm happy you came to visit me !

-...Well, I'm glad you're happy to see me..., he said nervously.

_'She's happy to see me ^o^ !' _

_-_Gingka, can I ask you a favor ?

-...Yes ?

-Please, can you help me to arrange all of this files ? I'll finish earlier if we arranged it together.

-Well...

_'I didn't come here to arrange papers...but I can't not help her ! And then I would tell her that I love her !' _he thought.

«Okay, I'll help you Hikaru ! he said with a smile.

-Thank you so much Gingka ! »

Hikaru thanked him with a smile, that made Gingka blushed.

_'She's so beautiful when she smiles !'_

The two teens started to sort out all the forms, then arranged them by category before placing in a shelve. As one goes along, they had to put them on the highest shelf, and they were not enough tall to can reach them. While Hikaru was arranging a pile of forms for the umpteenth time, Gingka had the good idea, rather than take the desk's chair, to climb on the shelve in order to reach the highest shelf.

«Gingka, I've just finished another pile... »

She opened big eyes when she saw Gingka in unstable equilibrium on a shelf, trying to arrange a form.

«Gingka, you're crazy ?! Why didn't you take the chair instead of climbing on the shelve ?!

-Don't worry Hikaru, I'm not going to fall ! »

He had just finished his sentence that, a too much heavy form bring him down backwards and he started to scream.

«Aaaah !

-Watch out Gingka ! » Hikaru screamed.

She darted towards him and managed to catch him in her arms before he touches the ground, and noticed the redhead was really, really, slight. Gingka raised and his hazel eyes met Hikaru's purple eyes. He suddely noticed the way she was holding him and how they were close, his cheeks became all red, making him cuter. Hikaru blushed at his turn.

_'He's so cute when he's blushing...'_

«I...thanks...Hikaru...

-...Your...your welcome Gingka... »

Suddenly, something fell on Gingka's head, making him moan. Then the thing fell on the ground, and Hikaru noticed it was a file full of forms.

«A file ?!

-It hurts x_x... » say the redhead while rubbing his head.

Then a avalanche of files fell on them in a big noise, making them scream of surprise. Their scream warned Madoka and Kyoya, who were waiting outside. The mechanic quickly opened the door, worried about their screams. She opened big eyes when she saw a huge heap of files and forms, but no Gingka or Hikaru anywhere in the room.

«What did happen here ?! And where are they ?! she asked.

-I guess they're under there » Kyoya said while pointing the heap.

Some of files moved, then Gingka'head poped up from the heap.

«Ouch, that really hurts x_x, he said while wincing and rubbing his head again, I must have a lot of bumps now...are you okay Hikaru ?

-Ouch, she said while rubbing her head, that's heavy...

-...I'm sorry, Gingka said, feeling guilty.

-Why do you say this ?

-Because this is my fault. If I didn't have climbed on the shelve all of this wouldn't have happened. And now we have to arrange all the files because of me. I'm sorry. »

Gingka had his cute face again, so the blue-haired girl smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

«It doesn't matter Gingka.

-You...you're not angry at me ?

-Well, you did something stupid, but getting angry won't settle the problem. But next time, use a chair. »

The redhead smiled, happy that Hikaru was not angry at him. Neither of them had noticed Madoka or Kyoya, situated near a few meters of them.

«Are they blind or we are invisible that they don't see us ? he asked.

-We're invisible to them because they're blinded by their love ^-^, she explained.

-...Yeah, sure.

-Now let's hide, I want to see what will happen next. »

The two hide behing a piece of furniture, while Gingka and Hikaru arranged all the files and forms again – and this time, he used a chair. Once they had finished arrange all, the blue-haired girl turned towards the redhead.

«Thank you for having help me, Gingka, she smiled.

-Oh, it's nothing... »

Then Hikaru approached him and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. Gingka, who was not expecting that, touched his cheek, and suddenly his face became as red as a his hair.

_'...She kissed me ?!'_

«Aww, that's so cute ! Madoka smiled. Don't you think that was cute Kyoya ?

-Mmh. It shoudn't be the other way around ? he asked.

-No, Gingka is a uke, he does not take initiatives in love, she answered.

-...What just did you say o_o ?

-Nothing. Just watch. »

Gingka was red, red, red, trying to analyze the situation, while Hikaru was looking at him.

_'Hikaru just kissed me...what does it mean ?'_

«...Are you okay Gingka ? You're all red...

-...No, I'm okay ! Everything is okay !

-... »

Gingka saw that Hikaru felt he was lying, so he sighed. He had to tell her.

«Well...that's...uh... »

He bend down his head and stared at the ground.

_'Oh, come on Gingka ! If Kyoya did it you can do it too !'_

«I...uh..., he started to talk, you see, since a...a long time I...uh...

-...You ? »

The redhead suddenly showed the huge bunch of flowers he had bought specially for the occasion in front of the blue-haired girl and screamed loudly:

«I LOVE YOU ! DO YOU WANT TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND ?! »

Hikaru, who wasn't expecting that, just looked at him, then take the bunch in her hands.

«Hey Gingka, you can raise the head. I'm not gonna eat you. »

Slowly, the redhead raised the head and looked into Hikaru's purple eyes, waiting, anxious, for an answer. The blue-haired girl had a little laugh and smiled.

«You are so cute when you make this head Gingka. »

She put the bunch of flower on her desk and approached the young boy.

«I accept Gingka. I love you. »

Then she approached again and tenderly put her lips on Gingka's. He blushed as much as his hair, then closed his eyes and put his arms around his new grilfriend's waist. Hikaru was lightly surprised, then hugged the redhead at his turn. It was a soft and light kiss. Gingka was so happy and relieved that he seemed to be on a little cloud: the blue-haired girl didn't reject him, and even better, she also loved him.

«Aww, finally they're kissing ! Madoka smiled. That's so cute !

-Yeah.

-Well, I'm happy that Gingka was interested in something else that beyblade and hamburgers !

-...You're right. »

After their sweet kiss, Gingka and Hikaru moved away form each other. They were both red.

«Eeeh...you see, Hikaru..., he started.

-Yes ?

-...I thought you prefered boys who were more...mature, like Tsubasa or Kyoya...

-That's true you're not mature like them, but you're very nice Gingka ! Hikaru assured. And you're so cute ! You know, even if you act like an idiot sometimes, you have a lot of qualities, and that is these qualities that make you so attractive ! »

Gingka blushed while smiling, embarrassed.

«Well, at the beginning I thought you were into girls around your age, but I saw quickly that you were acting strangly when you visited me !

-...You mean you knew I was in love with you ?!

-Well, that was pretty easy to notice it. That's why I kissed you on the cheek, to let you understand that you could tell me without fear ! »

Gingka smiled ; that's the moment Madoka chose to show up.

«That was so cute ! »

The two new lovers turned round and saw their friend, who was smiling, with Kyoya at her side.

«You saw us ?! Gingka screamed.

-Of course ! You finally confessed your love ! That was so romantic ! Especially when you two kissed !

-By the way, you should have kissed her, Gingka, Kyoya added.

-...But you know I'm shy..., he said while blushing.

-Kyoya, I already told you Gingka was an uke; as a consequence only Hikaru could take the initiative in kissing him ! »

Kyoya and Hikaru stayed silent. Gingka seemed to think.

«...Madoka, what's an uke ? he asked innocently. Is that a fault ?

-That means you're submissive to your lover, Kyoya said with a grin.

-Hey ! Gingka blushed. Wait... submissive in what way ?

-Well it's-

-Kyoya ! Madoka screamed. Don't hurt Gingka's innocent mind with your ideas ! Forget what Kyoya said Gingka, it just reinforces the idea that you're cute.

-...Really ?

-Absolutely ! Don't worry for that Gingka. Hey, I've got an idea ! Now that we're a couple, we could hang out all together !

-I agree, Hikaru said, I really need to rest after all of this. »

Suddenly, Gingka's stomach made weird noises, and all of them turned towards him.

«He he...could we go somewhere where there is food ? he asked. I'm hungry !

-You're always hungy. Your stomach can wait !

-But, if I don't eat now I'm gonna diiiie :( , Gingka said. It makes so much time since I've eat !

-It only make three hours Gingka, Madoka added.

-But, I only have eat two hamburgers ! That's not enough to fill my stomach ! Pleeeeease *-* ! I'm so hungry ! »

Gingka looked at the two girls with a cute face, and they sighed.

«Okay, since you're soooo hungry let's eat.

-Yaaaaay :D ! Thanks Madoka !

-You agree Hikaru ?

-I'm not hungry, but if Gingka is happy, I'm ok with that.

-And you Kyoya ? Well, you have no choice.

-I was expecting this. »

They were about to leave, when Gingka seemed to think again.

«What are you doing Gingka ? Hikaru asked.

-...Well, since you said that an uke were submissive to her lover, and since Kyoya must obey to Madoka..., he approached his friend, does that mean you're a uke Kyoya ?

-Hell no ! he screamed while Hikaru was lightly laughing.

-Aw, but don't worry Kyoya, that mean you're cute :D ! he added.

-I'm not cute ! I'm a wild and lonely lion !

-Yeah yeah, but the wild and lonely lion who's my boyfriend by the way will just come with us. »

Gingka suddely catched his friends' arms and started to run happily.

«Yay, let's gonna eat hamburgers my friends :D !

-Let go of my arm Gingka ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Finished ! That may be long for a oneshot but I wanted to make one. I honestly don't think I will write another story with hetero pairs, unless I have ideas. Well, if you liked, review please :)**


End file.
